Retrodirective antennas have become of great interest for communications and radar to simplify the task of steering and focusing the beams from planar phased array antennas. In a recent radar development, pseudorandom transmit waveforms have been combined with a retrodirective antenna architecture to realize a system that can automatically point, track, and focus a beam while deriving range and angle information from the received and de-correlated signal. A problem with this approach is spatial diversity of the beam. Because all elements lie in a common plane, the maximum possible beam angle is just the beamwidth of a single element. In order to achieve this beamwidth in search mode, it is necessary that separate elements transmit quasi-orthogonal pseudorandom noise (PRN) sequences, meaning that an N-element array must minimally transmit N such sequences. This is straightforward on the transmit side, but cumbersome on the receive side because each receiver must now be able to cross-correlate against all N transmit sequences in order to process all the available radiated power. This requirement combined with separate digital Doppler filtering of each correlator output presents a huge challenge in digital signal processing from both a hardware and software standpoint.